Sister of Night 2
by Vampire2016
Summary: One-shot series to go with the original story Sister of Night, give me Prompts or a word and see if i can make a one-shot from it.
1. Anger

**A/N: Okay listen here everyone, I'm going to do a one-shot series to go with sister of night. This is the first one-shot. It will also be posted as the first chapter for the one-shot series. review me word like the title of this one is anger, if I can make a drabble or one-shot from the word I will post it. The Story will be called Sister of Night 2.0.**

Anger

Evelyne Salvatore was probably one of the few people who rarely got angry. The thing was when she got angry, she really get's angry. For she is an empath, she can use your own emotions against you. So when something is wrong with her, it's kind of hard to comfort her. Like say, someone lost her mother's wedding ring, the one she needs to get married. That leads us to this day, Stefan and Damon is supposed to bring her the ring so she has it for her wedding, one problem; they lost it.

"What do you mean mom's ring is missing?" Evelyne almost growled at her older brothers.

"Wow, she's upset. Ok umm… Eve… sissy, we can't find it anywhere at the boarding house. Stefan and I looked everywhere…" Damon said looking at his sister, but stopped talking seeing her eyes glow red.

Without a word Evelyne looked at her brother, not a moment later both of her brothers were screaming in pain on the floor. Elena stood off to the side with her eyes wide, not knowing what to do. She may have been a vampire, but that didn't mean Evelyne's power didn't scare her. Caroline sat on the couch cringing as the boys both screamed in pain. The thing that scared Bonnie wasn't the boys screaming in pain, it was the fact that Evelyne looked completely calm while putting them in pain. Hearing the Salvatore brothers screaming in pain from everywhere in the house, Klaus was the first to arrive, he just stood wide eyed in the door way. Next was Rebekah, she didn't know what to do; first she tried to step near the boys, but then she felt pain hit her; she walked to the couch Caroline was sitting on and sat next to her. After a moment Elijah appeared, he didn't even dare step near Evelyne after finding out who was the source of torture.

"What in the bloody hell?" Kol shouted over the boys screams of pain as he entered the room.

"Ring," was the only word to leave Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena's mouths. Nodding in understanding Kol looked to his girlfriend and sighed.

"This is going to hurt," Kol stated before using his speed to appear in front of Evelyne taking all the pain that had been directed at her two brothers. "Urgh… argh.."

"Kol, oh my… Are you alright?" Evelyne worriedly asked as her boyfriend dropped to the ground in pain.


	2. Pain

**A/N: So the request was Pain, and I started writing something and then I remembered that I already had one about Pain written. This is a drabble I wrote for an independent study class. Just so you know I got an A on the assignment. So the request Pain was from bekkyjbennett and I hope you like it.**

Pain

Evelyne Salvatore lay on the ground in pain as she watched her brothers get thrown across the room from their place in front of her. To her right she could see the limp body of Kol who had his neck snapped and wouldn't wake up for a time. Rebekah lay next to her brother with her neck snapped as well and a stake in her stomach. Looking around some more Evelyne watched as both Klaus and Elijah got sent flying back into a wall.

"No," Evelyne said groaning in pain as she rolled to her side to get up.

"Evelyne you can't do anything to stop me, you're weak already and feeling everyone else's pain. You can't do a thing." Mikael said mockingly as Evelyne started to stand from her knees.

"I will not let you kill them." Evelyne said as she stood blood running from the wounds that refused to heal.

"And what do you think you can do? You're basically ready to drop." Mikael said laughing.

Smirking Evelyne looked Mikael directly in the eyes and focused on everyone's pain around her and sent it at him causing him to drop to the ground screaming in pain.

"No one harms my family." Evelyne said calmly sending more pain behind the emotional attack. Mikael screamed in pain as the same wounds that he had inflicted on everyone else appeared on his skin. As Evelyne made Mikael feel everyone else's pain Elijah grabbed the white oak stake and supplied the finishing blow.


	3. Love

**A/N: Okay so for this one we have Love. I know it may not seem like love, but this is just how Evelyne and Kol are. And this story is based after they first got together a hundred or so years ago.**

Love

Evelyne walked from her room and down the hall looking around. After she had finally said yes to Kol courting her, he had quickly made plans to visit one of his mansions in Italy. Once there he had told her she could choose any room she liked. They had been there for a day now, so far Kol had decided to dote on her hand and foot. He didn't want her to have to do anything, or so much as lift a finger. Evelyne thought it was sweet the first day, now she just wanted to snap his neck and bury him in the yard. Speaking of Burying him in the yard, Kol was currently out in the yard entertaining a few guests as he was pretending to be a Lord while there. Evelyne had decided to avoid people at all cost, especially Kol. But she was hungry, so she had to find someone to feed from, unless she wanted to go with her brother's diet for a day.

Walking down the stair case into the main entrance Evelyne saw the many people dressed to impress the young lord, especially the young woman who stood near their friends gossiping. Evelyne rolled her eyes as only a couple people had noticed her enter the room form the stairs. Those few people immediately started to talk and wonder who she was. She almost immediately felt most of the girls' jealousy at her coming from the stairs. At the moment she wore a red evening dress having decided if she was going to find something to eat she should blend in. Her natural black burls hung loose mostly except for the amount she had pinned back to keep form her eyes that stayed a calm hypnotizing blue.

"My Lady," One of the servants said walking up to her, "Would you like anything?"

"Could you point me to where Lord Kol is?" Evelyne asked with a smile that told the servant it's not what she really wanted.

"In the back Garden My Lady," The servant said bowing and returning to attend to the guests.

Smiling Evelyne went in the opposite direction of the garden, which didn't go unnoticed by some of the mothers who hoped to get their daughter courted to the young Lord. This caused even more whispers among the mothers and their daughters. Walking out a side door Evelyne almost laughed, seeing almost as many people outside as there was inside. Shaking her head slightly she made her way to a spot where she could view that back garden without anyone noticing her. Once seated a servant offered her a glass of red wine that Evelyne knew was laced with blood for her.

"Thank you," Evelyne said accepting it with a nod.

"Of course," The servant said bowing slightly at the lady of the house before walking off.

Smiling Evelyne glanced to the back garden to see Kol talking to an older gentleman who could only be assumed to be a lord from his manner of dress. Taking a drink of her wine Evelyne turned to see a woman walking to her. The woman appeared to be in her early to mid-forties, causing Evelyne to assume the woman had a daughter who she wished to court Kol. A kind but untruthful smile graced the woman's features as she approached Evelyne.

"Good day, Ms.?" The woman asked once she was about two feet from her with a fake smile Evelyne saw straight through.

"Salvatore, Evelyne Salvatore." Evelyne said watching as the woman's eyes went wide.

"Ms. Salvatore, something about you reminds me of someone." The woman said.

"Damon or Stefan?" Evelyne asked as the woman stepped back with an almost frightened look before composing herself.

"Damon," the woman said before Evelyne grabbed her by the throat.

"That's my big brother always scarring people," Evelyne said feeling the fear roll off the woman. "But you see, I can tell you already knew what I was. You reek of vervain. Let's hope for your sake Lord Kol doesn't discover that."

"What?" The woman asked in shock as Evelyne let her go.

"If I was you I would leave, quickly. My patience today is wearing thin very quickly." Evelyne said darkly causing the woman to scurry away.

"Now why did you do that?" Kol asked appearing next to her.

"Reeked of vervain, knew my brother too. Such a shame." Evelyne said smirking watching the woman walk quickly to her husband.

"You've finally decided to leave your room only to torment the rich. Now do you know how that makes me feel as your consort?" Kol asked with mock hurt at her actions.

"I got hungry, and you are smothering. Stop with the smothering." Evelyne demanded looking him in the eyes.

"Yes my Lady," Kol said before kissing her causing several mothers and their daughters to gasp.

Laughing at feeling all of the anger and jealousy around them Evelyne kissed him back before pulling away and smirking up at him with a knowing look.

"Let's go," Kol said as several of their vampire friends arrived.

"Lead the way," Evelyne laughing as they ran at vampire speed.

Running off the two vampires both laughed as they ran threw a small village almost casuing a tornado. Evelyne may want to snap Kol's neck and bury him in the yard, but that was Love. Their love. Fighting and ignoring each other until one of them broke the silence. Like the time Kol slaughtered an entire village because Evelyne decided to ignore him. The reason was still unknown to them both.


	4. Romance

**A/N: So here is the one-shot that was requested for Kol and Evelyne on a romantic trip, mind you I'm sixteen never had a boyfriend and not really into the whole mushy romance stuff. But here you go pogocrazy7. Sorry took so long for this one, but seriously not really good and romantic stuff. But remember to send me some prompts and I will try to get them posted as soon as I figure out what I'm going to do with said prompts.**

Romance

Evelyne lay on a chair watching as Kol ran around asking people random questions about ways to impress his girlfriend while on the cruise. The couple with a large push from their family and friends had decided to take a cruise. Everyone told them it would be romantic, they all must have forgotten the seasick people throwing up over the side of the boat along with Kol's tendency to run around like a chicken with its head cut off in this century.

"Kol, just sit down and relax," Eve yelled at him as he was about to ask an elderly man about advice on women.

"But Darling," Kol looked at her with a pout.

"Kol," Evelyne said laughing causing Kol to smile and take a seat on the chair next to her.

"Sorry Darling," Kol said leaning in and kissing Evelyne sweetly. During their kiss they heard the elderly couple that Kol was going to ask questions say 'awe' along with several other married couples.

"I think you've made an impression," Evelyne whispered against his lips before pulling back with a smile.

"I told my brothers I could be sweet, they didn't believe me." Kol said smiling and leaning back into his seat.

"They also thought you were joking when you told them we were dating. Because and I quote 'Kol doesn't date, he sleeps around and gets drunk and sinks the titanic,'." Evelyne said with a laugh.

"Funny thing about that is they thought we were just friends when I did that," Kol said with a laugh receiving a glare from Evelyne.

"You killed hundreds of people because you thought it would be fun to steer the ship," Evelyne whispered so no one would hear about that and realize how old they really were.

"Don't worry I won't play with this one," Kol said sending her a small smile making her laugh.

"You had better hope not," Evelyne said picking up a book.

One of the elderly couples came over to ask them how long they had been together and to say that they looked like people in a photo the wife's mother had. Smiling Evelyne asked who her mother had been. At hearing the name Evelyne gave a gentle smile, Kol just stared in shock.

"Damn been awhile since I heard that name," Kol muttered remembering the child witch they had saved from for mentioned ship.

"She told me a story about a beautiful monster and how she saved her," The elder woman said fondly.

"Well, you are a witch you know exactly how we've been together." Evelyne said looking at the elder woman with a smile.

"Enjoy your time on the ship," The woman said touching a necklace that Evelyne had given to the child witch.

"Darling let's walk," Kol said pulling her up and starting to walk holding her hand.

As they walked they laughed as they talked about all their failed trips that ended in ruin because of one of them, mostly Kol though. Many people they passed smiled at them fondly, with how they were so young and carefree as they heard one man say. They passed several of the crew members including the captain who Evelyne pulled Kol right past so as not to have any repeats.

At dinner Kol had called in a favor and gotten them wine with blood in it. Shaking her head slightly as she drank Evelyne smiled across the table as Kol who was going on about something he did in the 1300s. smiling back at her Kol quite talking and placed something on the table in front of her. Evelyne's eyes went wide as she opened the small box to reveal her mother's wedding ring that she refused to get engaged without.

"What do you say Darling, after this little cruise we get married at the mansion?" Kol asked looking at her with a smirk. Several couples within their earshot looked over to them waiting for the answer of the young looking woman.

"Yes Kol," Evelyne said placing the ring on her ring finger and looking at it with a smile.


	5. Family

**A/N: This request was for the word Family and yes I know I am strange. This was requested by pogocrazy7.**

**Please send me some prompts.**

Family

Evelyne Salvatore sat next to her brother in the boarding house for two hours just sitting there and doing absolutely nothing. Stefan just sat there with a bored look on his face as they waited for Damon to arrive. They had decided to have a day of siblings, no presence of the significant others. No Kol or Elena allowed to see them until the next day.

"Finally," Evelyne shouted as Damon walked into the room.

"Had to make a stop." Damon said setting down like five different grocery bags.

"Let's Party," Evelyne shouted as Stefan grabbed a drink letting the other two turn on the music and start grabbing stuff from the bags.

Evelyne grabbed Stefan and forced him to dance with her as Damon got his drink. After only thirty minutes of nonstop drinking the three siblings where belting out the words of the songs and dancing around the main room of the boarding house. Stefan and Damon had somehow begun to dance with each other while Eve was running and dancing with random furniture.

After an hour the three siblings sat around a table starring at a bowl full of little sheets of paper. Damon reached in and grabbed one laughing his head off. And started dancing the conga.

"It said dance the conga," Evelyne guessed pulling out a piece of paper. She stood up and did a hand stand walking around on her hands.

"Looks like it's my turn," Stefan said pulling out a paper and running to the basement quickly. When he returned he was holding a hippie wig, headband, and vest. He took his shirt off and put the items on along with a pair of hippie sunglasses.

"Oh god," Damon laughed stopping his dancing.

"Wow," Eve said standing on her feet.

"You turn," Stefan said while throwing them a peace sign.

"Dress like a show girl," Damon read out loud, "huh be right back."

"He's really gonna do it." Eve said and not two minutes later Damon came back with a bleach blonde wig, stilettos, sparkly mid-thigh dress on. "I always wondered if you'd look good in drag."

"Your turn sister," Damon said in a sassy way.

"Dress like a character from Doctor who," Eve read eyes lighting up before running downstairs.

"Is that a bra? What did you put in it?" Stefan asked looking at his brother's chest.

"Blood orange," Damon said adjusting the bra.

"How do I look?" Evelyne asked walking into the room dressed as Jack from Doctor who.

"Belt and Suspenders?" Stefan asked.

"She makes it work," Damon said winking at his sister.

The three siblings continued the game staying in the outfits that they had put on for the game. All three ended up passed out throughout the living room drunk off their rockers at four in the morning. That's how the original family found them.

"Is he in a dress?" Elijah asked looking a passed out Damon or at least he assumed it was Damon.

"Why is Stefan dressed like a hippie?" Klaus pointing at the long haired wig on Stefan.

"Belt and Suspenders?" Kol asked looking down at his passed out girlfriend.

"They played the game," Rebekah said looking at the piles of little pieces of paper surrounding a bowl.

"Game?" Kol, Elijah, and Klaus gave Rebekah questioning looks.

"Yeah, I played it with her once Jeremy ended looking like a woman and I was a hippie. Evelyne wore blue clothes and something about a police box and TARDIS." Rebekah said shaking her head.

"Why was Jeremy there?" Kol asked slightly jealous.

"You lot and the Scooby gang where doing something and we were all bored." Rebekah shrugged nudging Eve with her foot.

"Go sibling night," Evelyne yelled jumping up and scarring everyone.


	6. Sadness

Sadness

Darkness, it's consuming and doesn't stop. Evelyne knew this a little all to well, feeling everyone's emotion was hard. But feeling the sadness of over three other people started to pull her into the darkness. Yet here she stood surrounded by at least fifty people feeling every last one's grief, the only reason she could stand was because she was harnessing the power to keep herself standing. It didn't help she was feeling her own sadness and doing everything she could not to project it.

Vampires stood all around bowing their heads in respect to her and offering her their condolences. Many of the older vampires offered to stay with her for a few days so she wouldn't be alone so soon after losing the only vampire she had ever turned. It had only been a couple of years prior that Kol had been daggered.

"My Lady," A vampire bowed to her, "Kol made me a vampire, I will stay in town for the next few days. We do not wish for you to be alone in this time."

"Thank you, but I actually need to be alone for a little while. I shall be back tonight." Evelyne said with a sad smile before walking away and into the woods.

Once she was far enough into the woods she blocked everyone's emotions so she could only feel her own. In the solitude of the woods she finally let herself break. Tears streamed from her eyes and sobs shook her body as she closed in on herself. She knew that she hadn't gone to far from the large group of vampires and one of them was bound to hear her sobs of pain, sorrow. But she also knew they knew she needed to grieve on her own for a little while.

An hour later Eve still sat on a rock curling in on herself sobbing. Three vampires who had been turned by Kol and had promised him that they would protect Evelyne arrived not knowing what to do they all just hugged her until she stopped crying. The oldest of the vampires had been around Kol and Evelyne knowing about her powers started to use happy thoughts and emotions to calm her.


	7. Cute

Cute

"Look at its little face," Evelyne said in a baby voice holding the puppy next to her.

"No, sweetheart 'lijah said we can't have any pets." Kol said trying to resist Eve's pouty face.

"But look at it," Evelyne sad cuddling the small puppy.

"It's so tiny, Nik might kick it, or Bekah could step on it in those shoes she wears." Kol said trying to resist.

"But it'll get bigger, way bigger. Come on please it's a Saint Bernard come on please." Evelyne said using the accent she had acquired while in London when they first got together.

"Fine, but if Elijah daggers me it's your fault." Kol said handing over the money for the dog while Evelyne started grabbing stuff for it.

Upon returning to the Mikaelson mansion Evelyne was still carrying the dog. Elijah dropped the book he was holding as soon as he saw the dog and glared at Kol. Rebekah immediately ran to Evelyne and the dog and started to coo over it. Klaus just rolled his eyes and went back to drawing Caroline from memory.

"Kol I told you no pets," Elijah said standing.

"But he's so cute," Rebekah said petting the dog in Eve's arms.

"Look at his wittle face," Eve said holding the dog towards Elijah.

"Fine," Elijah said storming out of the room making everyone else burst into laughter.


End file.
